


Just a Minute

by frozenCinders



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Gotou is just trying to work his shift at Cous Coussier. Ankh doesn't seem to want to leave him the hell alone.It's annoying how effortlessly convincing he is.
Relationships: Ankh/Gotou Shintarou
Kudos: 3





	Just a Minute

A problem has arisen. Ankh and Gotou have somehow managed to stumble into being very attached to each other.

The pro to this situation is that Ankh is less actually hostile and more prone to just play-fighting with Gotou, and Gotou has gone from genuinely frustrated with his antics to struggling not to laugh at times. When they first knew each other, Gotou's heart raced because he didn't trust Ankh, saw him as a threat that he only begrudgingly tolerated. Now his pulse speeds up for no reason whenever he walks past him to steal a popsicle from the freezer, or whenever he spots Ankh sitting at one of the tables reluctantly eating real food, or whenever he sees him leaning against a wall fussing with his medal album.

It's not even a sex thing anymore. It'd certainly be inconvenient if it were, getting turned on just from being in the same room as Ankh. No, there's something else wrong with Gotou.

In any case, the biggest con to the two of them growing closer is that Ankh no longer cares who knows. Gotou was floored when he told him, unable to comprehend the sudden change of heart.

"Well, if Eiji asks, I'll just tell him," he'd said. Gotou tried to talk some sense into him, but he didn't budge.

He knows he hasn't told anyone yet because the only people Ankh talks to are incredibly honest, and very much concerned with his personal matters for some reason. If any of them knew, they would surely make it extremely obvious even if they were trying to hide it. The fact that he hasn't said anything _yet_ doesn't mean that Gotou is out of the woods, though.

The fact that he doesn't care to hide it anymore gives Ankh more freedom to torment Gotou, finding a new favorite pastime in flirting with him while he's on the clock, thankfully subtle enough when anyone else is in earshot and then turning up the dial to leave Gotou's ears bright red as soon as they have a modicum of privacy. He's been especially bad about it today, with unnecessary, lingering touches as he insists there's something wrong with Gotou's wardrobe, just as insistent on "fixing" it for him.

Of course, by "fixing" he means deftly untying the apron with one hand, causing Gotou's own hands to fly up to catch the strings before they fell, as if that would cause him to be naked suddenly. What also falls under the category of "fixing" is Ankh using one hand to play with a loose thread, pretending like he's actually helping with it, only to surface his talons on the other hand and rake them gently down Gotou's torso through his shirt.

If Ankh touches him one more time today, Gotou thinks he might die. What's worse is that it's been slow for a few hours now, and Gotou therefore has no orders to occupy himself with. Apparently masochistic, he gravitates to Ankh, daring him to try anything else.

"Need anything?" he asks with false courtesy.

"Huh?" Ankh glances over his shoulder at him. "Ice cream."

A predictable answer.

"Actually, I think we're out."

Ankh turns a little more fully now, offended at the prospect.

"Bullshit."

"If you don't believe me, you should come to the kitchen," Gotou says, nodding towards the door.

Ankh, quick to catch on, follows him to the room in question. As soon as the door is closed, Gotou turns on his heel and crosses his arms.

"What is your problem?" he asks, watching how Ankh's eyes wander to the freezer despite knowing that's not what this is about.

"It sounds like you're the one with a problem," Ankh shoots back. "Actually... I've found another issue with your outfit."

"What issue could there possibly be?" Gotou deadpans, leaning back away from Ankh as he extends a hand towards him.

"It's on you."

Ankh stops where he is, waiting to see Gotou's response. Gotou tries his best to remain collected.

"I'm. At. Work," he grits out.

"Work. Is. Taking. Too. Long," Ankh responds, copying him.

Quickly, he tugs a string at the front of the ridiculous outfit Chiyoko put Gotou in for the day, loosening his shirt. Gotou stares Ankh down until he begrudgingly starts to agree with him.

"For fuck's sake, Ankh," he hisses, giving in. "Make it quick."

He steps forward and corners Gotou against a counter the second he has his ok, tearing off the apron and setting it in a crumpled pile beside Gotou before pressing their bodies flush together.

"And I mean _quick,_ " he emphasizes.

To spite him, Ankh drags his tongue up behind Gotou's ear as slow as can be, but in the end he obeys anyway, already getting a hand inside Gotou's pants and abruptly pausing like he's confused that he isn't rock hard.

"What, need a little encouragement?"

Oh god. Ankh recently learned about a weakness of Gotou's and he's been relentlessly abusing that knowledge ever since. To his credit, it _would_ make things go quicker-- it's just that he normally uses it to make things end _too_ quickly, embarrassing Gotou on purpose.

"Won't you please get hard for me so you can come down my throat, sir?" he coos so sweetly into Gotou's ear, heating his face so quickly that he almost instinctively pushes him away.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Ankh. Are you really giving me a blowjob here?"

Ankh lifts his chin like he's taking that as a challenge, and he's on his knees not a moment later, still somehow looking so prideful and haughty even in a position like that.

"Of course I am, sir. I've been fantasizing about you fucking my throat all day," he states so offhandedly, somehow both convincing in his act and also very much _not,_ the polite words so foreign in Ankh's voice. He tugs Gotou's pants down just enough to get his cock out, tugging idly at it.

"W-wait, is that true?" Gotou realizes. It would certainly make sense as to why Ankh kept pestering him so relentlessly. Ankh looks up from his task, brow raised.

"Of course it's true. I woke up this morning and thought of you, and I didn't stop thinking of you. Not even after I got myself off."

It's hard to tell if Ankh is just fucking with him, but his body reacts with sheer love for his words regardless of their potential truth.

"It's really annoying, how much I want you," Ankh complains now, and Gotou realizes he actually is being genuine.

"I don't know what you expected. You clearly have an addictive personality," he jeers, earning a glare.

"Are you going to reprimand me, _sir?_ " Ankh asks, should-be coy but not without a bit of bite, as he drops his hands to the floor and waits for Gotou to take the lead.

Not that he has to wait long. That damned word sends Gotou's hands flying to Ankh's head, pulling him forward less than gently. He opens his mouth readily, eyes closed, and his jaw relaxes when Gotou's cock hits his tongue.

It's ridiculous how much he likes this. In his head, Gotou thinks he should prefer making Ankh do at least some of the work, yet Ankh managed to figure out even quicker than Gotou himself that the thought of holding Ankh's head in place and fucking his mouth can get him hard within seconds. Actually _doing_ it is an entirely different matter-- seeing how calm his face is like he doesn't care at all what Gotou does to him or how hard he might choke him, feeling his soft moans vibrating against his skin, watching as he tries to act unaffected while his knuckles go white with his best attempts at maintaining self-control. Not that his usual control is anywhere to be found now, not with his hand around his cock like that.

It's heaven. Now is no different-- he might even be a little easier to get off because of the added danger of getting caught. In only a few minutes, Ankh gets his wish, obediently holding still and swallowing repeatedly around him as come floods his throat. As soon as Gotou loosens his grip on Ankh's hair, he pulls away, breathing heavily.

"I wanna bend you over that counter so fucking bad," he growls. So much for his false submissiveness.

With a death grip on the waistband of Gotou's pants and a choked back groan that ghosts cool against Gotou's heated skin, Ankh comes into his hand, plenty riled up just from getting Gotou off.

Remembering where they are, Gotou starts getting paranoid about the volume of their panting, forcibly quieting himself and correcting his clothes. Ankh waits a little longer, slowly rising to his feet, languid as can be. Gotou tsks at him and zips his fly up for him, impatient in case someone happens to walk in.

"Hurry up and wash your hands," Gotou tells him. Ankh looks down at his hand, still and fascinated as he stares at the semen coating it. Gotou grabs him by the shoulders and walks him to the sink, by which point Ankh snaps out of it and shrugs him off, washing his hands as told.

"I want more tonight," Ankh tells him, tone as light as if he were just mentioning the weather.

Gotou glares at him, bewildered.

"You're a menace today."

Ankh walks past him, so casual like nothing happened, and grabs an ice cream bar from the freezer. He holds it up pointedly at Gotou before unwrapping it and walking out. Gotou ties his apron back together as he approaches the kitchen door, immediately encountering Hino once he's taken a single step out.

"What's all this about?" he asks. "Chiyoko said you two both disappeared into the kitchen? I was just about to check on you."

Ankh, feigning ignorance, turns back to look at Gotou, who is entering a tight-lipped panic, then at Hino again.

"Ice cream," he says simply before walking off.

Hino nods with an exasperated smile, somehow accepting that. Gotou tries not to melt like the ice cream Ankh is so obsessed with, mourning the many hours left in his shift. At least Ankh will hopefully behave for the remainder of it.


End file.
